The Only King
by TheOnlyKing
Summary: Luffy ate the Gura Gura no mi and is on his way to start his journey. Watch as a new smart, older, evil, and more powerful Luffy chases his dream to be Pirate King. Rated M just to be sure. Bad summary, sorry.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**This will be my first attempt ever at making a story. In this story Luffy will be 20 years old at the beginning which means he will know haki and has also received training from shanks. Luffy will be be somewhat evil and smart and will have the power of the Gura Gura no mi (tremor-tremor fruit) which will obviously make overpowered. He will have an entire fleet at his command and make him a very powerful person. watch as a stronger luffy emerges ready to take on the world.**

* * *

2 men stood at the deck of a ship. "Luffy, why do you want to start here? I could have left you closer to the grand line" asked the red haired man.

"I know but I want to start my journey of at my home village, besides I get to say hi to Makino although she probably is mad at me for not contacting her for 12 years" said luffy.

"Anyway, where did you leave your fleet and flagship at luffy?" yelled shanks as luffy was descending to a raft.

"My flagship **(don't have a name for it) **will meet me here at east blue while my fleet will meet me somewhere around Sabaody Archipelago" said luffy while grinning.

And with that the red-haired pirates sailed back to the New World.

**With Luffy**

Luffy sat on the raft looking at his straw hat remembering what happened that day that changed his whole life.

**((( Flashback )))**

Fuschia Village was a small village in East Blue however today there was a commotion going on. In the bar a red-haired man and a boy no older than seven were arguing.

"I will be a pirate you bastard!" yelled the boy."HAHAHAHA! You cant be a pirate Luffy, you're puny" said shanks while laughing."I'm not puny you idiot I've been training an my punch is like a pistol" yelled the boy. Shanks looking to end the conversation proposed "Alright Luffy if you can land a decent punch on me I'll take you out to sea with us" however he wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. Luffy stood up from his chair and was standing in front of shanks and his fist was trembling. Then it happened at one moment Luffy stopped trembling and muttered **" Armament: Hardening " **and in the blink of an eye luffy closed the distance and punched shanks squared in his left cheek.

Shanks who was shocked asked luffy even though already knowing the answer "Luffy how did you do that?". "Oh grandpa says that's my haki and I've been working on it for a year now" said Luffy as if it was normal for a seven year old to know haki. Shanks and his entire crew now had their jaws on the floor and just when he was about to tell Luffy to come with him a very angry Makino came out from the back of the bar. "Who the fuck put a damn hole in the wall" said an enraged Makino. Shanks was hiding behind Luffy while pointing at him and Luffy was smiling proudly not knowing what was going to happen to him. "Explain" said Makino. "I told Luffy to see if he could punch me and he punched me through the wall" said shanks. "Luffy is that what happened" asked Makino. "You bet your ass I punched him through the wall-ouch-shit-ouch what was that for" said luffy. "Watch your mouth luffy" said Makino as she then looked to shanks "And since you encouraged him you'll pay for all the damages" said a smiling Makino.

However all the fun stopped as mountain bandits burst through the bar. During the encounter luffy spots a chest and grabs it, as he opens it he notices it's a devil fruit. Then he saw what devil fruit it was and immediately ate it. After the encounter Shanks saw that the chest was empty and immediately panicked "Luffy did you eat the fruit that was in the chest" said Shanks while shaking him. "Yeah, so?" asked luffy. "You idiot" yelled shanks "what you just ate was a devil fruit, You'll never be able to swim again" but was shocked when Luffy just said calmly "I know that's why I ate it. Needless to say shanks was confused and asked luffy "What do you mean?" "Oh, Grandpa showed me a book about devil fruits once and there were really cool ones like Lighting Logia and Magma Logia but the one I was most interested in was the one I ate now the Gura Gura no mi, I mean who wouldn't want to have the power to destroy the world" said luffy while smirking.

Now Shanks had his jaw on the ground and his crewmates were helping him pick it back up then he asked "Wait Luffy so your saying you already had your entire pirate life planned?". "Well yeah but I never thought I'd find it so quickly, I mean if I use the devil fruit now I might sink the Island" said a slightly serious Luffy. Then shanks said "Tell you what Luffy, How about you keep training your haki for one more year then I'll pick you up and train you to use your devil fruit". "Really Really? So your finally taking me out to sea?" said an energetic Luffy. "Yep, so you better be even stronger when we come back" yelled shanks as he and his crew were setting sail.

**With Luffy**

'I know he said not to use my devil fruit but it could be fun' thought luffy while smiling.

* * *

_During that year luffy spent his time training with his 2 brothers Ace and Sabo (Sabo's Alive) and said that he would come to visit a year before Ace and Sabo actually set out on their journey since they were planning to set out to sea when they were both 20 years old._

* * *

**One year later**

"Hey Luffy you ready? 12 years is a long time" said Shanks.

"Damn right I'm ready, This is my first step to becoming Pirate King" said Luffy smiling while waving good bye to the villagers.

**((( End of Flashback)))**

With that he got of the raft and was walking down the road dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and his captains coat hung over his shoulders with the insignia of The Straw-hat Pirates on its back and a sword on his left side** (similar to the one Shanks uses)** while wearing a straw hat and sandals on his feet** (The outfit of from the final fight in Strong World Movie I but with the insignia of the straw-hat pirates).** After 10 minutes of walking he finally arrived at Makino's bar. 'I probably shouldn't have come' he thought, and with that he hesitantly entered only to regret it when an angry Makino throws a bottle of whiskey at him and he falls down. "So you finally decide to come here after 12 fucking years Luffy" said Makino while crying. Luffy then wiped of the whiskey and hugged Makino saying "I'm sorry you know I didn't mean to but I can't stay".

"I know but it's just so sad" said Makino while wiping her tears away.

"Man, I didn't know you to be the type to get emotional over stuff" said Luffy as he got violently punched by Makino afterwards. "By the way, before I leave sell me some sake" said Luffy. "Sure but its kind of weird selling you Sake since the last time you were here you were only 8, here" said Makino.

"Thanks" said Luffy and with that he started walking back to his raft 'Man, this is going to be an interesting journey' thought Luffy while Grinning.

* * *

**And there it is my first ever chapter written. I'll accept even hate on this seeing as how it is my first. Also try giving me a name for my Flagship. Also the reason why I made Luffy wait one year is because If he had left then and there he wouldn't have met Ace or Sabo and there would be no point to the Marineford Arc which by the way I have a great idea of what to do with that.**


End file.
